


Reader-Insert Marvel One-Shots

by N7rmandy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Infinity War, Reader-Insert, my sad robot boy doesn't get enough love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7rmandy/pseuds/N7rmandy
Summary: A collection of MCU reader-insert one-shots. Each chapter can be read independently unless otherwise stated. Reader's gender is generally kept neutral but I did write everything with a female reader in mind. Will be updated randomly. Also, each chapter title shows the character it centers on so you don't have to click through each one.





	1. Glasses (Vision/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fluffy chapter to start things out :)

“Why would you keep this a secret?” Vision chuckled as you snatched the item he was holding and attempted to shove it into a drawer next to the bed. 

“It’s not a secret,” you said. “There’s just no reason for me to tell anyone.” As you tried to shut the drawer, Vision put out a hand to stop you. Reaching around you, he pulled the object in question back out of the drawer, much to your annoyance. 

“There’s nothing wrong with needing glasses, you know,” he said, unfolding the glasses and examining them. They were simple black plastic frames; nothing fancy. You tried to snatch them back again, albeit with minimal effort, without success. In a gesture of defeat, you let out a sigh and propped yourself up on one elbow, laying on your side to face Vision. 

“You mean aside from the fact that’s it’s an evolutionary failure? It used to be that if you couldn’t see, you died; plain and simple,” you huffed and your expression was annoyed for a moment before you relaxed again. “I just didn’t need crap from the other Avengers.” 

Vision turned to hold the glasses up in front of you. “Will you put them on?” he asked. You smiled and chuckled dismissively, gently pushing the glasses away. 

“You don’t want to see me in those old things,” you said. “I’ll look like a college student again.” 

“I think I would very much like to see that,” Vision said. You groaned in defeat and let out another sleepy sigh. Despite your insistence, you were giving in rather easily. You mumbled a “fine” and brushed a few locks of hair from your eyes. Vision slid the glasses onto your face surprisingly clumsily. They’d wound up crooked and he wasn’t even sure they were behind your ears properly. You just laughed and adjusted them quickly. 

“Ta da,” you said in a sing-song tone. “Now just imagine me living in an apartment half the size of this one and eating single-serve macaroni every day. That was my life before I got into SHIELD.” Vision was honestly expecting you to look more different but you just looked like... well, yourself. He’d seen a couple people that looked entirely different with glasses but you weren't one of them.

“You’re unrecognizable,” he said, somehow with a straight face. “I’ve no idea who you are.” You laughed a little louder this time and playfully pushed him away, to little avail. The heavy covers you were under held you close together. 

Vision loved to see you laugh, even more so lately. There had been too long of a time where you scarcely smiled, let alone laughed. It reminded him that things were okay finally. 

“You saying you wouldn’t want me with my glasses?” You asked jokingly. “Because now that I have them on, I’m starting to like them again.” You leaned over so that you were now looking straight down at Vision, still propping yourself up on one arm. Vision smiled wordlessly before reaching up to place a hand on the back of your neck and pulling you into a gentle kiss. 

When you pulled away, a faint blush creeped onto your face. Even now that you were far, far away from your teammates, you still weren't used to displays of affection, though you certainly weren't complaining. 

“Does that answer your question?” Vision asked. You grinned wider than before and laid back down on your side, one arm wrapped around your partner. Vision turned to face you as well and saw your glasses were crooked again. As soon as he reached to adjust them, you simply took them off and flung them somewhere behind you carelessly. 

“I really don’t need them anymore,” you sighed, your voice heavy with sleep. You pulled as close as you could to Vision and closed your eyes contently. You were out cold within a couple of minutes, despite having just woken up in the first place not too long ago. Vision stayed awake a little longer, watching the sun’s rays filter through the blinds on the window as it rose. There would be no harm in sleeping a bit longer even if technically he didn’t physically need to sleep. You two were on “vacation without warning,” as you put it. 

After the events with the Infinity Stones, it had taken the team time to recover. Everyone was back now, Vision having Shuri to thank for that. He no longer had the Mind Stone, but that was quickly proving to be more a blessing than anything. You and him (though mainly the former) decided to take a break from the team. You'd both been through enough and deserved to just be with each other for awhile. None of the other Avengers were able to contact you aside from Steve, in case of absolute, world-ending emergency.

While he thought, the sun rose higher and allowed more light into the small bedroom. Despite this, Vision soon closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a blissful sleep, if just for a little while.  
______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a lot of what I post is "translated" from 3rd person so if you see any errors by all means point them out! Now that you've had a nice pleasant read, prepare yourself for all the angst, mwahaha.


	2. Just a Dream (Vision/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written after the very first full trailers for Infinity War came out so the events were essentially my prediction and don't quite line up with the movie. It takes place before Infinity War by an unspecified amount of time.

A figure lay on the ground, another standing over them. Their faces were both obscured by the darkness but you could recognize the former easily by the golden glow of an Infinity Stone on his forehead. Vision seemed hurt, powerless to the figure standing above him. They held a scepter, not unlike the one once wielded by Loki, with a savage looking blade on it. You stood, frozen in place, and watched on in horror. You had never seen Vision at anyone’s mercy before. He had always been untouchable; indestructible even. But he was helpless against the figure that now had him pinned down with a heavy boot. You tried to scream, to run to him, to use your powers, to do anything, but it was as if your body wasn’t even there. All you could do was stand by as the figure used the scepter to rip the gem from Vision’s head as his screams filled the air.

——

You awoke on your side, breathing heavily and forehead soaked in sweat. It was only a dream, you realized, so you waited for the memory of it to slip from your mind as you calmed down. For once, however, the dream stuck. You couldn’t forget the image of Vision as his life source was taken from him or the all-too human sound of him screaming. 

You rolled over to find an empty bed, the blankets carefully pulled up to the pillow. Your room was eerily quiet. The only sound to be heard was the soft tapping of your footsteps along the cold floor as you got up. Even the electronic door gave no more than a barely audible ‘swish’ as it slid open. The building was by no means cold, but you still found yourself with goosebumps as you tread softly down the hall. 

It wasn’t all that unusual for you to wake up in the night and find Vision missing. He was an android after all, and didn’t actually need to sleep. However, after such a vivid nightmare, you felt that you needed to find your robotic companion. You just needed to see him, to know that he was okay, so your mind could be at ease and you could shrug off the nightmare as nothing more than just that. 

You walked quietly past the rooms of a couple other Avengers, careful not to wake them. The majority of the team were light sleepers, given the nature of their jobs. It was still early enough that no one was awake for their various morning training sessions. You made your way through the lounge to Vision’s usual late-night haunt. He was standing outside on the balcony, looking out on a quiet training field and the cluster of woods beyond. His hands were clasped together, resting on the railing. His cape just barely fluttering in the breeze. 

You stopped before stepping outside. Instead, you simply watched Vision quietly for a moment. Watching him could be like watching a statue sometimes. His posture was devoid of human mannerisms; he didn’t fidget or shuffle his feet. He didn’t move unnecessarily. His shoulders were still, rather than the steady rise and fall of a breathing person. It was all a somewhat surreal sight.

You could have stood there longer, but Vision turned slightly, acknowledging your presence. He no doubt knew that you were there as soon as you stepped outside, and was waiting for you to approach. You stepped outside and closed the balcony door behind you to keep the heat in. 

“Trouble sleeping?” Vision asked, turning fully to face you. Rubbing your hands along your arms in an attempt to keep warm, you took your place next to Vision and found yourself looking out over the clearing. 

The air around you was grey with the faintest trace of morning light. The sky was nearly indistinguishable from the land, as if the horizon had become blurred and hazy. It felt as if the world was frozen, like it would never be different than it was right now. The thought was calming. You could understand why Vision chose here to spend the early hours. 

“You could say that. I had uh- a strange dream.” With that, you shivered slightly and pulled your folded arms closer to your body.

“Ah, you’re cold. I should’ve realized. We should go inside-“ Vision moved to get the door before you stopped him. 

“No, it’s alright,” you said. “The cold feels good. Wakes me up.” Vision simply nodded and returned to his place next to you. 

“I assume something about this dream bothered you,” he said. “Or you wouldn’t have gotten out of bed.”

You chuckled softly. Vision was nothing if not observant. The smile on your face quickly faded, however, as you recalled the events of the dream again.

“Actually, it was about you,” you said softly, taking a step closer to Vision. Despite being made of metal, he was not cold. He didn’t give off the body heat of a human exactly, but he was still warmer than the air around him. 

Looking up at him, you could hardly bring yourself to talk about the the dream. His expression was solemn and his brilliant blue eyes were filled with concern. You'd hardly said anything yet and he could already tell something was wrong. 

You sighed and continued, “It was about this,” you reached up and placed a gentle touch on the golden gem embedded into Vision’s forehead. He closed his eyes briefly and gently took your hand in his own. 

“We still don’t know what this is,” he said. “Whatever is troubling you is likely just your subconscious trying to make sense of that.” He grasped your hand in both of his own in an attempt to be reassuring, to only some avail. 

“I know, I know,” you stammered, “It’s just... I guess I’m just afraid. Worried, really. Something Thor said once. He said that he believed the stone was ‘safe’ with you. Like it was something to be protected.” Vision looked as if he was going to say something before deciding against it. As much as he wanted to insist everything would be alright, he simply couldn’t. It was true that even he didn’t understand the very thing that gave him life. Not for the first in his life did he not know what to say. 

You continued, “What if- I don’t know, what if someone tried to take it Vis? W-what if someone, or something, is out there is looking for that stone? What would happen to you if that happened?” With that, Vision had to stop you. 

“Listen to me,” he said calmly, “I understand your fears. I’ve spent hours wondering the same, and I’ve come to only one conclusion: None of our questions are going to be answered just by thinking. I fear they may not be answered at all, or that answers will bring something terrible with them. So for now, the best we can do is just keep living and try to prepare for whatever the future holds.” With that, you wrapped your arms tightly around Vision, who held you gently in return. 

“There was someone in my dream,” you said, your voice barely a whisper. “You were hurt a-and they- they took the stone Vis. All I could do was watch.” Your voice cracked slightly and Vision felt as though he couldn’t let go of you. He had almost never seen you this emotionally exposed. You were normally very composed, choosing instead to keep your troubles bottled. But now you looked as if you would fall apart if he let go, so the two of you just stood, neither wanting to leave the other’s embrace. 

“That won’t happen.” Vision said, breaking the silence. He feared it may be the first time he’d lied to you. “We won’t let it happen.” 

You finally pulled apart, your body once again shivering in the morning breeze. Without a word, Vision placed his hand on your arm in a familiar gesture as you went back inside the still-quiet building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, feel free to point out errors or simply leave a comment. There's no comment too insignificant!


	3. Breaking and Entering (Peter Parker/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now some Spidey action! (Also just an fyi, the reader in this one is close to Peter's age since he's underage.)

_“Mr. Stark, I don’t want to go...”_

When the moon, Titan, faded away, the dim interior of the bedroom took its place. Peter woke up from the dream again, as he had done so many times since being brought back. Everyone had been resurrected (with use of the time stone, naturally) and Thanos ultimately defeated, but not even Tony Stark could explain how Peter kept dreaming of his own death. The only thing for certain was that the dream never changed, and Peter never forgot it. He used to wake up gasping and shaking, a cold sweat overtaking his body. Anymore, he just woke up. 

Since he’d gotten back, he decided to pay more attention to the few loved ones he had. He still went out most nights, but he stayed out of Avengers work. He was just your friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man, at least for awhile. He wanted to spend more time with his friends, with Aunt May, and especially with you. He hadn’t told you about his dreams yet, and he wasn’t sure if he ever would. You wouldn’t talk about it but from what he heard from Ned and Aunt May, you'd been through a pretty rough time when he died. 

_‘I was really dead...’_ he thought, not for the first time. He could still barely process that fact. He had so many thoughts going through his brain, it felt like his head was going to burst. He just wanted a little peace, and maybe some fresh air...

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to force himself back to sleep, he got up and threw on a jacket before grabbing his mask and web-shooters. He couldn’t leave, however, without leaving a note for Aunt May saying where he was. He quickly scribbled a note on scrap paper and stuck it to the outside of his bedroom door before climbing out the window and heading off into the chilly night air. 

——

Somewhere, only a short bus ride away, you tossed and turned, haunted by dreams of your own. 

_‘Tony! You’re okay!’ You ran up to a dejected Tony Stark and threw your arms around him in relief. You hadn’t been able to join the fight in Wakanda, but you'd watched as people all around began dissolving into ash at random. You had listened in horror as Steve had filled you in on what had happened. You had never seen the Captain look this beaten down._

_Now you watched as two passengers stepped out of a spaceship that was barely holding it together. Only two. You barely registered the strange blue and purple woman when you ran to Tony. As you wrapped your arms around the man that was the closest thing you had to a father, you could sense the grief coming off of him in waves._

__

_‘Kid...’ he mumbled, his voice giving out. You let go of him as your mind raced to the worst conclusions._

__

_‘Tony, where’s Pete?” you asked hesitantly, taking a cautious step back. Tony tensed up and refused to make eye contact. He raised a hand to his face in exasperation._

__

_“Tony,” you said firmly, trying not to let your voice waver, yet failing. “Where is he? Where is Peter?!” Knowing you wouldn’t get an answer from him, you quickly marched around Tony and towards the battered ship. You called out for Peter in the hopes that he was just on the ship still._

__

_As you called his name a second time, your voice cracked and you were grabbed by the arm and forced to stop. You turned to see Tony, his face red and his expression darker than you'd ever seen before._

__

_“He’s gone. He’s gone. I lost him...” You shook your head in denial as tears threatened to spill. You tried to speak, but no sound would come out. You weakly tried to pry your arm from Tony’s grasp but he in turn moved to wrap his arms around you, shielding you as you wept. The two of you stayed in grief-stricken silence for what felt like an eternity._

——

You woke up freezing. In your fitful sleep, you seemed to have thrown all of your blankets on the floor. You quickly got up, picked up one of the discarded blankets, and wrapped it around yourself. Still lost in the thought of your dream, or memory, as it had been, you padded through the dark apartment to the kitchen. 

You'd only recently moved back into your apartment. After Thanos, the team thought it best if you moved back to the compound for awhile. It was difficult enough for them to let a teenager stay in the city alone, doing so after half the planet disappeared was out of the question. 

Boxes that had yet to be unpacked littered the floor of the dark room. You nearly tripped on one on your way to the kitchen, but caught yourself just in time. You made a point to tread more carefully. Just as you reached the kitchen however, a loud crash suddenly sounded from your left, right in the middle of the living area. 

Before you even had a chance to think, you picked up the first thing you could reach and hurtled it towards the intruder reflexively. In the commotion, your blanket fell to the floor and with it, your phone. As it clattered to the floor, the screen lit up, briefly illuminating the room ever so slightly. In the dim light, you saw a figure standing by the wall next to the light switch. They let out a cry as the object you threw just barely missed its mark and you immediately recognized the voice. 

“Peter, what the hell?!” you shouted, the lights coming on as Peter flipped the nearby switch. You ran to your boyfriend and immediately checked to make sure he was okay. 

“That was an idiotic thing to do, even for you! What were you thinking?” You punched him on the arm before pulling him into a tight embrace. Almost immediately, you noticed he wasn’t wearing the Spidey-suit. In fact, he was wearing pajamas, suggesting he came directly from home. Something must be wrong. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered, “I was just going to wake you myself. I didn’t think I needed to turn the lights on. I think I knocked over a-a couple boxes or something. I hope those weren’t fragile...” Despite being with you for over a year now (well, if you count the time he was dead), he was still as awkward as he’d always been. Under better circumstances, you'd find it endearing. 

You let go of the poor guy and took a step back. You sighed and noticed Peter had his web-shooters on and his mask in hand. 

“What are you doing here Peter? It’s the middle of the night, what’s wrong?” you questioned. Peter sort of sighed and looked down at the floor, almost like he was embarrassed. He fidgeted with the mask in his hands and suddenly wondered if this was a bad idea. He had no reason to be here, he thought. He was being a nuisance, an annoyance, a-

“Pete...” you whispered, placing your hands gently on his shoulders and planting a gentle kiss on the top of his head before taking his fidgeting hands in your own to steady them. 

“It’s okay,” you whispered, Peter still keeping his head down to avoid eye contact. “You can tell me anything, remember, but I won’t make you. Whatever you need.” With that, Peter realized, not for the first time and likely not for the last, just how much he loved you. Being over a year his senior, both in age and experience as an Avenger, Peter worried sometimes that you would... outgrow him. You would move on and not need him anymore. It was times like this that reaffirmed him that you loved him as much as he loved you. He responded only by wrapping his arms around you as tightly as he could without hurting you, and you returned the embrace. He held onto you as if for dear life as his emotions seemed to tumble over the proverbial edge. 

Every since he’d “come back,” so to speak, it was always "I’m here to talk,” or “Do you want to talk about it?” from everyone. Peter appreciated it, truly, but sometimes it just didn’t help. The thing that you always understood was when he didn’t want to talk about it; when he didn’t want to relive the moment that still gave him nightmares. The moment that all of his senses were screaming at him, telling him what was about to happen and he was powerless to stop it; the moment when he had forgotten everything and all he felt was fear. So no, sometimes he didn’t want to talk about it. That didn't mean he was okay, however, and you could tell. He didn’t have to say a word to you and yet you would just _know._ Most importantly, you were just _there._ You were there when he needed you and in turn, he tried to do the same. 

Tonight was one of those nights. Tonight he needed you, needed to just be next to you. From the second you laid eyes on him, you understood that. Peter had planned to tell you about the nightmares tonight. He wanted to, really, but now he thought against it. You didn’t need to hear it yet. You would, eventually, perhaps even tomorrow, but right now you both were silent. 

You were utterly silent as you held onto the boy who might just be the most important person in your life. You could guess that what had happened was eating away at him. You were determined to help to him, to get him through the difficult nights or the days that weighed on him, and he did the same for you. Peter was the boy that had reminded you that humanity still had hope, that not all was lost. He was your hope, and you would stick with him through everything. 

“Come on,” you said, finally breaking the silence. “I’m sure you haven’t hardly slept.” Peter let you go and whispered a quiet ‘thank you’ as you picked the blanket up off the floor and draped it around both of your shoulders. As you made your way from the living room, Peter reached to flip the light switch, plunging the apartment once again into a quiet darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this one actually ended a bit different than I'd originally planned, there may be a part two in the future...


	4. Home (Vision/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I kind of wrote this one (originally) around my own character's backstory but it's pretty vague and I've gotten rid of most of the specifics so you can sort of mentally fill in your own backstory. All you need to know is that the reader is an Avenger who was forced to fight against the team by Ultron during the events of AoU. Also, this is pre-IW. 
> 
> (mentions of panic attacks and implied PTSD, just FYI.)

The halls of the apartment complex were silent and dark. By this time of night, everyone would be long asleep. Even the streets outside were deserted. In some ways, it was peaceful, calming even. In others, it was eerie and unsettling. To the android that silently made his way past numerous doors, it was neither. Too many other thoughts raced through his mind to think much of the building itself. The only reason he was here was because he was hoping to find someone— someone important to him— and bring them home. 

When he came to the door that he believed was correct, he skipped the pleasantries altogether and simply fazed through the door silently. The person he was looking for had been missing for days now, and he didn’t even have a guarantee that they would be here. He simply had a strong feeling that they would be here. It was a surprisingly human feeling, he thought. 

Once he was through the door, Vision found himself standing in a small living area. The lights were all off and the only sign that anyone had been here recently was a pair of shoes that were discarded by the door. The apartment hardly seemed lived in; the shelves that usually would have held various mementos were all but empty. A cheap-looking flip phone sat on one, most likely a burner phone.  
A lone picture frame sat on a shelf next to the television. Vision picked it up cautiously, careful not to make a noise. Even in the dark, he could just make out the picture. Though the figure in the photo was facing away from the camera and the photo's quality was sub-par, Vision could recognize them just by their silhouette. He knew he was in the right place.

He set the picture down and looked around some more. He hoped to find some sign that the person he had been looking for was still here. The whole team had been searching for them for weeks. Nobody had even a trace. Nobody, that is, except Vision.

Vision stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a soft thud from another room. He briefly considered fazing through the wall to hide, but was interrupted before he could make a decision.  
He dodged just as an object sailed past his head and crashed into the bookshelf. 

“Vision?!” a voice exclaimed just as the bookshelf began to topple. With inhuman strength and reflexes, Vision stopped the shelf from falling with just one hand, and in his other he caught the picture frame before it could hit the floor and shatter. As he righted the shelf, the lights in the room were turned on.

“What are you doing here?!” Vision turned to find you shocked and disheveled in the doorway of the next room, one hand still on the light switch. You looked tired, like you hadn’t had a good nights sleep in ages, but at least you were safe. You were here, in a quiet apartment complex in a quiet neighborhood, rather than held hostage somewhere by Hydra or God-knows what else, as Vision had feared. 

“Looking for you, naturally. I had hoped that would be obvious,” He glanced again at the picture frame, realizing he was still holding it, before placing it back on the shelf and walking over to you.  
“I believe I could ask you the same. Everyone has been looking for you.” 

You sighed and ran a hand through your hair dejectedly. Dark circles were visible under your eyes and your posture made you look exhausted, weak even.  
“How did you even find me?” You deflected the question with one of your own. “I was incredibly careful to make sure you all couldn’t track me.”  
This was true. There hadn’t been any way to track you even with access to Avengers tech, but there was another way. Someone that knew you, someone close, could deduce your location from similar situations in the past. This wasn’t the first time you'd come to this apartment, though you usually gave some kind of story to cover your absence. Vision had put the clues together to find you here. 

“I know this isn’t the first time you’ve been here,” Vision responded. “Don’t worry, no one else knows you’re here, or me for that matter.”  
You shook your head slowly, “I should’ve known I couldn’t hide for long,” you sighed. “And now you’re here to— to drag me back!” You found yourself raising your voice in frustration. You turned away from Vision, heading towards the small kitchen attached to the living room. Vision followed slowly, maintaining his distance. He did not want to agitate you more. 

“Won’t you come back?” Vision pleaded. “The Avengers— the team —have been looking for you. Everyone just wants you to come home.” As he said this, you grabbed an empty glass from a cabinet overhead and all but slammed it on the countertop. Pausing, you turned back to face Vision.

You let out a pained chuckle. “The Avengers aren’t a team,“ you spat. “Not anymore. Don’t you guys get it? Especially after this fiasco with the Accords, it’s just— people don’t want the Avengers anymore, Vis. That team is tearing itself apart. And after everything that happened during...” You trailed off and walked over to the sink. You went quiet, as if ignoring the conversation would make it go away. The silence was filled by the sound of the faucet as you got water, holding up the glass but not drinking. You turned your head away then, avoiding eye contact, although Vision could see you blinking rapidly, staving off the tears that were building. 

Vision reached out a hand to place on your shoulder, but the second he made contact, you jumped and quickly backed away startled. The glass in your hand fell to the floor, shattering on impact. The sound was magnified by the near-silent room. Ignoring the broken glass, you merely stared at Vision with a glassy look in your eyes. He recognized your fearful expression. Though you were awake and speaking to him only a moment ago, your mind was now somewhere else entirely. Or, more specifically, it was some _when_. Before you disappeared, you had been having terrible panic attacks after the events surrounding Ultron. Vision had not been present during the incident, during which your mind had been taken over by Ultron who forced you to fight the Avengers. Nevertheless, he’d seen the footage and heard your own recollection of the event. 

This was undoubtedly another of those panic attacks. Your breathing quickened until you were gasping and you buried your face in your hands. You stepped backwards until you bumped into the wall. Your legs began to buckle and you would’ve slid down to the floor had Vision not stepped in, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you close as he had done many times before. The first time he’d seen you like this, you'd fallen asleep in the lounge rather than your room and awoke after an especially bad nightmare. He’d found you sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, your knees pulled close and your breathing rapid. You had jumped up when you saw him and tried to pretend like you'd simply fallen off the sofa, but Vision had seen right through your ruse, even back then. He had had no idea what to do at the time, and your relationship had been different as well. It was newer, more unsure. But this time was different. He held onto you and you leaned into him as your breathing slowly returned to normal. 

“I’m so sorry Vis,” you mumbled, not moving away although Vision had relinquished his grip. He immediately backed away just enough to look you in the eyes.

“You shouldn’t be apologizing,” he said. 

You pushed away gently and wiped your tear-stained cheeks with the back of your hand. “No,” you argued, “I _am_ apologizing. I’m sorry for leaving. I’m sorry for making everyone worry. I’m sorry I made _you_ worry.” 

You looked up at him and could see the worry in his eyes. You hated having him worry about you, especially over things neither of you could control. You gave Vision a weak smile to show you were okay but it did little to dissuade his anxieties.

You pulled away from Vision’s embrace and he reluctantly let you go. With a heavy sigh, you ran a hand through your messy hair. 

“I’ll go back home with you,” you said, tiredness creeping into your voice. “But just, not tonight, okay?”

Vision’s mind clung to the way you said ‘home.’ He realized that you really didn’t have a home outside of the Avengers compound. To be fair, neither did he. The rest of the Avengers, however, all had places of their own, but the two of you did not. The Avengers headquarters _was_ your home and he found a strange comfort in that fact. 

“Whatever you want,” he replied without hesitation. “And I will be here by your side for as long as you need me, if you will have me of course.” For the first time in a long time, your lips parted in a completely genuine smile, even if only for a moment. It took all of Vision’s control not to lean down and kiss you right then. 

“That’s an awfully romantic gesture,” you chuckled. “But I was just thinking we’d leave in the morning.”

“That works just as well.” Vision smiled, finally letting himself be hopeful of the future. For the time being, at least, it was looking like things were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I don't want to glorify PTSD or any of the terrible things our heroes go through, I do like to explore that side of the characters and I do think it makes for an intriguing read. Again, this was originally written for a character of my own creation who has an entire plot line behind all this but I liked how this turned out so why not post it?


	5. Childish (Peter Parker/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is coming up so I figured it was a good time for some of that sweet, sweet fluff.

You had an idea. A stupid, childish idea but one that you were determined to go through with. You just had to wait a little longer. 

It looked like Peter would be spending the night again, which was perfect. Often when he was out late ‘super-heroing’ he would end up crashing at your place if it was closer. Being an Avenger (or _junior Avenger_ as Stark so lovingly put it) had it’s perks, having your own apartment being one of them. You had to go to school somehow, and living in a semi-hidden compound away from the city wouldn’t allow for that. 

So naturally, when you started dating Peter Parker, your place became a regular hangout. 

So there you were, the two of you relaxed on the sofa watching an old sci-fi movie that Peter recommended. It was well after midnight and you could see Peter struggling to keep his eyes open despite the exciting action scene playing on the TV. You suppressed the giddy feeling you had as you waited patiently for your boyfriend to fall asleep. You had lost all sense of what was happening in the movie, glancing over at Peter every minute or so. 

Eventually, as the screen began to fade out, you heard it; the faint snoring sound signifying Peter was finally asleep. He always insisted he didn’t snore, no matter what you said. It was more cute than anything, really, so you just let him think what he wanted. 

It was time to enact your plan. You felt almost guilty, like a kid sneaking a look at their presents before Christmas, but not enough to stop you from doing it. You waited another minute or two, just to make absolutely sure Peter was asleep. You really, _really_ didn’t want him to catch you. He’d never let you live it down. 

Once you decided that you’d waited long enough, you slowly pushed aside the blanket the two of you were sharing. You had to be careful not to disturb Peter. He was a notoriously light sleeper, no doubt to do with his ‘spidey-sense’ as he called it. As you started to stand up, Peter suddenly mumbled something and shifted slightly. You froze, one foot on the floor and the other awkwardly halfway off the sofa. It felt like an hour that you stayed like that, waiting for him to fall back into a deep sleep. 

Letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, you slowly made it to your feet. You resisted the urge to curse when the TV’s power-saving mode kicked in, the screen shutting off and plunging the room into complete darkness. 

This wasn’t good. You knew your way around the apartment, sure, but you needed to be able to see in order to find what you were looking for. 

Unless, of course, you got creative. 

You began to shuffle around to the other side of the sofa, your bare feet never leaving the floor. You were moving excruciatingly slow, worried that any noise might wake your boyfriend and then you’d have some explaining to do. 

Peter kept spare clothes here for when he came by after he got done being Spider-Man for the day. Usually, he’d fold up the suit nice and neatly after he got changed and set it somewhere he wouldn’t forget it, but not tonight. Sometimes, when he’d had an especially tiring night, the suit would end up tossed on the living room floor somewhere. This was one of those nights. 

You tried your best to remember where he’d thrown it but couldn’t no matter how hard you tried. You would just have to keep looking and hope you didn’t make too much noise. 

Eventually, as you silently shuffled around the living room, you noticed the distinct feeling of fabric hit your foot. You nearly laughed in triumph before the feeling was replaced with disappointment.

As soon as you picked up the article of clothing off the floor, you realized it was just your hoodie that you’d left there earlier. It was much too heavy to be Peter’s suit and you heard the faint jangle of a zipper. You set the sweatshirt back on the floor as quietly as you could before continuing your search. 

You didn’t know how long you’d been searching. You considered giving up, but you’d come too far. You were a considerable distance from the sofa now and you weren’t about to let all that effort go to waste. Just when you thought about using your phone as a flashlight (a very risky maneuver), you felt that familiar fabric underfoot. 

_Eureka!_

Even unable to see, you were certain you’d found what you were looking for. You reached down and picked up the unexpectedly light Spider-Man suit. Only Tony Stark could pack that much tech into something so light. Or Peter, perhaps. 

To top things off, the mask was even sitting right on top of the suit. You silently thanked your lucky stars and hurried to the bathroom as quietly as possible. 

When the door was shut behind you, you flipped on the light switch and shielded your eyes as they adjusted to the sudden light. Once you could see, you held up the suit in front of you, your reflection visible in the full-length mirror. 

You felt like a kid again, and you’d just gotten your Halloween costume.  
_This is so dumb,_ you thought. _Why am I doing this?_ You chastised yourself for being so childish. The Spider-Man costume wasn’t a toy. It was an advanced piece of tech that required a lot of responsibility. You thought about folding it up and just going back out to the couch like nothing had happened. 

Then you saw the web shooters sitting on the countertop.

All those thoughts of responsibility vanished as quickly as they’d come. You were going to try on the suit because you damn well could. 

It’s not like you were going to go out and pretend to be Spider-Man. You were just having harmless fun. 

You fumbled clumsily with the suit for a minute, not entirely sure how to put it on. Once you finally had it on, it hung from your frame like some kind of ridiculous onesie. You knew Peter was a bit bigger than you but not like this. You tried to recall past times when you’d seen him put the suit on. You suddenly wished you’d been paying more attention to how the suit worked and less on, well, Peter. 

You vaguely remembered there being a button or something on the suit. The obvious answer was the spider icon on the chest, and you were right. When you pressed it, the suit contracted to fit comfortably on you, even though it wasn’t built for you. It really was an impressive piece of tech. You spent longer than you’d admit admiring your reflection in the mirror. You liked to think you looked _almost_ as good as Peter in the suit. Nothing could beat the real deal. 

Next you put on the mask. It took a few seconds to adjust to the virtual interface but you got the hang of it pretty quickly. This kind of thing was nothing new to you. What you forgot about, however, was Karen. 

“Hello. Oh? You’re not Peter.” 

You’d heard the AI before (her voice was sometimes audible even if you weren’t wearing the suit) but never actually spoken to her. Knowing how much Peter liked to talk to Karen, you assumed that she’d know who you were. 

“Shh shh shh. Karen, it’s me.” You shushed the computer gently, not wanting any noise to carry out to the living room. The apartment was small and the bathroom was pretty much adjacent to the living room where Peter was still sleeping. 

“Yes I know,” Karen always sounded so calm, like she knew everything. No wonder Peter would ask her for advice. Tony really put a lot of care into programming his AI’s. 

“Where is Peter? Is something wrong?” Karen sounded genuinely worried. Could a computer feel worry? You shook the thought from your head. Now was not the time for a philosophy debate. 

“He’s fine. He’s sleeping in the living room. I just... I wanted to try on the suit... for fun.” Saying the words out loud made you feel incredibly dumb. Here you were, standing in your bathroom at like 2am, playing dress-up and talking to a computer. You looked down at your gloved hands and began fiddling with your thumbs in embarrassment. 

“I understand. There’s nothing wrong with a little fun.” You raised your head back up to the mirror in surprise. You noticed the eyes on the suit even seemed to widen a bit when you did so before settling back to a neutral expression. This suit just had more and more quirks built in than you’d ever realized.

“Really? You don’t think this is... childish?” you asked hopefully, still keeping your voice low. 

“Well, you are a child, technically. Both you and Peter.”

“Hey!” You put a hand over your mouth with the sudden outburst before returning to a whisper.  
“Just barely! And I’m older than Peter!” 

“Both you and Peter are under 18. Legally, you are both still children.” Karen was very matter-of-fact sometimes. Now you understood why Peter had compared her to a babysitter or an aunt on more than one occasion. 

Still, you couldn’t believe you were arguing with a computer.  
“Well, whatever,” you huffed. “Just do me a favor and don’t tell Peter about this okay?” 

“I think I can do that.” Karen had officially just been promoted to ‘cool aunt’ status in your book. Now it was time for some real fun. 

You turned your attention back to the web shooters next to the sink. Peter very rarely took them off, especially in public. He had a set that were smaller and more subtle than his regular ones that he wore when he wasn’t Spider-Man. They didn’t hold as much web fluid or have as many capabilities as the normal ones, but they looked just like a watch or bracelet to a passerby. Peter claimed they were ‘for emergencies.’ You had asked him since when was getting his phone from across the room an emergency. 

These, however, were the normal web shooters. They were the ones that had all the fancy web combinations and gadgets you could barely keep track of. That wouldn’t stop you from putting them on, however. They snapped on easily, your heads-up-display lighting up with all sorts of new information.

“Would you like to have some more fun?” Karen’s voice chimed in and she sounded almost excited, like she was enjoying this as much as you were. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” With that, the data on your display changed and the words “Projectile Webs” appeared. 

You didn’t hesitate to aim your hand at the nearest object in sight, which happened to be a bottle of soap next to the sink. You pressed your middle two fingers to the palm of your hand in the familiar gesture you’d seen Peter do a million times before. A small projectile of dense webbing hit the soap bottle, knocking it over and gluing it to the countertop. You couldn’t help but laugh in delight of your newfound power, completely forgetting about being quiet. 

It was time to wreak havoc.

—

Peter woke up to a shout from the other room. The strange thing was, his spidey-sense wasn’t acting up like it always did when there was danger. The next thing he noticed was that you weren’t on the sofa with him. That shout had been yours. 

Following it was the sound of clatter like objects being knocked over or thrown. A part of Peter thought there might be a burglar in the apartment. Cautiously, he made his way toward the bathroom where he’d heard your voice. 

He listened a moment rather than just opening the door. He didn’t want to just walk in if you weren’t actually in any danger. Maybe you just saw a spider or something and freaked out (yes, he was fully aware of the irony of such a situation). 

He heard you curse under your breath as an even louder crash sounded from the other side of the door. He decided something was definitely wrong. 

“(Y/N)? Are you hurt?” He at least knocked on the door a few times before opening it, giving you some slight warning. 

Not that you’d be able to do anything, anyway. You were currently, er, tied up, so to speak. 

You wished you could’ve taken a picture of the look of absolute, pure confusion on Peter’s face when he saw you. 

“Oh hey Pete. This isn’t what it looks like. Uhhh... what exactly does it look like to you?” You were currently hanging upside down from the ceiling, one foot stuck firmly with webbing and the other dangling uselessly. The entire upper half of your body had collided with the shower curtain in which you were now tangled, one arm stuck awkwardly over the the bar holding up the curtain. Various bottles and objects had been scattered about the room, many webbed to the walls or even the ceiling. You had clearly gotten carried away. 

“I’d say it looks like I’m still asleep. This is a dream right? Because I can’t _believe_ you stole my suit.” He was trying to cover up the huge grin on his face but it wasn’t working. You knew him too well for him to try acting all serious. 

“I did not _steal_ it. We’re in _my_ apartment after all—“ You were cut off when your arm slipped from the curtain bar and you briefly went into free fall. Your head bumped the wall of the shower behind you and you were stuck in a handstand-like position. Your foot was still webbed to the ceiling and you could just touch the bottom of the bathtub with your hands.

Peter tried and failed to suppress a laugh. “Isn’t Mr. Stark’s name on the lease? I think that would make this place his.”

“Ha ha, real clever Mr. Smart Guy. Can you just help me out?” The blood was rushing to your head and you wondered how Peter could stand it. More spider-powers, you guessed. 

“Hmm I don’t know, you look like you’ve got it pretty under control here.” He poked at a shampoo bottle that was dangling from a web on the ceiling before turning back toward the door. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker, _don’t you dare_ —!” You desperately tried firing a web at the door to close it before he could leave. Your aim, however, needed some work and instead you nearly hit Peter square in the head. Luckily, his spidey-sense kicked in and he dodged out of the way just in time. The towel that hung on the door, however, wasn’t so lucky. You accidentally yanked it back to you with more force than intended and got a towel straight the the face. You were just grateful it hadn’t been anything heavier. 

Your boyfriend broke down laughing again and you had to resist the urge to fire at him on purpose this time. Instead you tossed the towel at him and he caught it effortlessly. 

“Okay okay,” he said, finally coming down from his laughing fit. “Normally that stuff won’t dissolve for a couple hours but I think with the right cleaning solutions you can dissolve it quicker. Trust me, I’ve been testing this for awhile.” 

Good. There was no way you were going to hang there for two hours. With the blood rushing to your head, you doubted you could even stay conscious that long. You crossed your arms as best you could in your current position and Peter turned to make his way toward the kitchen where you kept most of the cleaning supplies. 

——

“So did you learn your lesson?” You and Peter were on the sofa once again, ready to call it a night. Getting you unstuck had been more of an ordeal than you expected and by the time you got free and ditched the suit, it was way later than you’d like to be awake. Luckily, neither of you had anywhere to be in the morning. 

“If the lesson was that you’re a smart-ass, then yes.” You shoved Peter half-heartedly as your eyelids began to feel heavy. “You know, you wouldn’t last five minutes if you had my powers, you know.” 

With your head resting on his chest, you felt Peter chuckle softly.  
“Yeah, probably,” he said. 

Pretty soon you felt the rise and fall of his chest slow to a gentle rhythm as he fell asleep once again, your eyes too heavy to keep open as you to drifted off as well.


	6. I've got a Tumblr now! (A/N)

Sorry, not a new chapter. Just want to let people know that all my marvel fics can now (and in the future) be found BOTH on here and on my new blog  
here

or copy&paste https://missing-marvel.tumblr.com if the link doesn't work


	7. Lethal Protector (Venom/Reader, Eddie Brock/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just saw Venom! I actually loved it, despite the reviews. Anyways, small warning for violence in this one but nothing outside the normal stuff for the character. (Also, I am aware that Venom isn't technically part of the MCU but I'm including it with my other one-shots anyway.)

You sighed in annoyance as Eddie’s phone went to voicemail, _again._ You’d been trying to get ahold of him for almost an hour, but he wasn’t responding. It was date night and he was supposed to pick you up at 7, and it wasn’t like him to be this late. You’d even called his work, but they said he’d left hours ago. You were starting to worry.

A chill settled under your skin as the sun dropped below the rooftops. Giving up on your phone, you pulled your jacket tighter and turned to go back inside.

Once you were in the warmth of your apartment, you opened the messages app one more time.

_Working late?_

_If you need a rain check, it’s okay. I promise I won’t be mad._

_Eddie?_

He hadn’t even opened your texts. You briefly wondered if he was ignoring you. Was he mad? Had you done something wrong without realizing it? Normally he would talk to you if something was wrong. You found it hard to believe he would just give you the cold shoulder. Even so, you thought carefully for a moment before you sent your next text.

_Eddie... is everything ok?_

Tossing your phone aside, you flopped down on the couch. You told yourself he was just busy with work or something. If only you were a better liar.

With nothing better to take your mind off the situation, you switched on the TV, mindlessly flipping through stations until you found something mildly entertaining.

You didn’t even realize you’d dozed off until you awoke to a darkened living room. You’d been asleep long enough for the TV to shut itself off apparently. You hadn’t realized how tired you were.

You suddenly remembered Eddie, briefly fumbling around the dark for your phone. You found it wedged between the couch cushions. There was a brief moment of relief when you saw the text notification, only to have that feeling whisked away when you saw it was just from one of your coworkers. You ignored it and opened your chat with Eddie.

Still nothing. Not even a ‘read at’ notification.

A sense of panic rose in your chest. Something was definitely wrong. What did you do in this situation? Did you call the police? How long before a person could be reported missing?

As you were considering going over to Eddie’s apartment, a loud crash pulled you from your thoughts. It came from the next room, which happened to be your bedroom. You immediately assumed someone had broken in. You never could get the landlord to fix the damn lock on the window.

You darted into the kitchen as quietly as you could and grabbed the first thing you could think of; a comically large knife used for cooking. You didn’t like guns and refused to keep one around, so this was the next best thing.

Slowly you crept towards your bedroom, listening for any other noises from the intruder. You thought you heard a very faint shuffling sound, but it could very well have been your imagination. It was certainly too quiet to be footsteps.

After a minute or so of silence, you gently pushed open the bedroom door. You still had the knife in hand, your grip on it tightening until your knuckles turned pale. The lights in the room were off, leaving only the vague outlines of furniture visible. You considered flipping the light switch, but didn’t want to risk the potential intruder using it as a chance for a surprise attack.

The first thing to catch your attention was the lamp in the corner of the room. It had been tipped over and luckily did not appear to be broken. The next thing you saw was the window. It had been slid open maybe an inch or less, barely enough to put your hand under. It didn’t look like anyone had come inside, though they may have come close. Perhaps the window opening caused a vibration that tipped the lamp over and the would-be burglar ran. You were grasping at straws with that one but really had no other explanation.

Your only other theory was that the intruder had tried to shut the window behind them, meaning they were still here. However, The room wasn’t big, and there weren’t many places an intruder could hide.

Just as you were about to turn the light on, a heavy weight suddenly landed on you from above and caused you to panic. You tried to grab at whatever it was but you couldn’t get a grip on it. It was almost as if the substance was slimy. It clung to you like glue. The harder you tried to dislodge it, the more it stuck.

You really began to panic when the mystery substance started moving. It worked it’s way from your shoulder down your arm. As it did, you felt yourself losing control in that arm, the knife slipping from your grasp to the floor with a _‘clang.’_ The ooze slowly enveloped your entire body until all you saw was blackness and all you could feel was the pounding of your heart in your chest.

_**“Do not be afraid.”** _

The voice was deep and guttural. Somehow, it didn’t seem to emanate from anywhere. It was as if it was inside your head. Suddenly, as quick as it had come, the blackness receded from your vision and seemed to disappear from your body altogether. You inspected your hands and arms, finding no evidence of the ooze that had just been there. You ran to the bathroom in panicked disbelief.

As you investigated your reflection, you found nothing out of place. Had you been hallucinating? Maybe you were still asleep on the couch and this was some weird messed-up dream. Yeah, that had to be it.

_**“You’re not asleep.”** _

You spun around and searched for the source of the voice, though once again it sounded like it was in your head.  
“Who’s there?!” You knew it was a foolish question. You’d spent enough time yelling at people on TV for asking it in similar situations.

Turning back towards the sink, you turned on the cool water. You splashed it on your face, reveling in the chill it gave you. You felt calmer, more grounded in the real world.

 _‘I must be going crazy,’_ you thought.

 _ **“Think again.”**_ You looked up to the mirror and nearly leapt out of your skin at the sight. In place of your reflection was an eerie face with dozens of razor-sharp teeth and white patches where it’s eyes should be. It’s ‘skin’ looked the same as the black ooze from before. Before you could scream, it spoke again,

_**“Listen to me before you start panicking again. I am a friend of Eddie’s. He needs help. You’re the only one we could trust.”** _

That caught your attention. If Eddie needed help, you would be there. But you still had a _lot_ of questions.

“What do mean by friend?” You all but snarled at the creature in the mirror. “And what the _actual fuck_ are you?!”

The creature actually chuckled. It was a low, formidable rumble that you swore you could feel in your chest.

_**“Heh heh. No wonder Eddie is so fond of you. I am a symbiote, and Eddie is my host. Or, he was. Now you are, until we get back to him.”** _

You were a host? Did that make this— this _creature_ like a parasite?

_**“I am not a parasite!”** _

The sudden outburst caused you to step back from the mirror reflexively. Did it hear your thoughts? Well, if you were its host then that would make sense, sort of.

_**“Why don’t I just show you? This will be easier if you cooperate.”** _

“What do mean—“ Before you could finish, however, the black ooze was back. It reappeared from your arms, swiftly enveloping your body once more. Once again you were plunged into darkness and the feeling of panic returned.

_**“Relax! You’re making this more difficult than it needs to be.”** _

For some reason, you found yourself believing the creature, despite having no reason to. As your heartbeat slowed back to a normal pace, you began to feel more in control. Your vision returned, as well as control of your limbs but it was... different. The ground was further away and your body was still covered in that shiny black ooze. Your hands ended in massive talons and you felt so much _stronger_ , like you could lift a bus without breaking a sweat.

Strangest of all, however, was how you didn’t feel like you were fully in control. It was like you were driving a car with both your hand and someone else’s on the steering wheel. When you turned back to face the mirror, it felt like you were the one doing it but at the same time not. Your reflection was that of the creature you had seen before, albeit taller. This time, when you moved, the reflection moved with you. You could tell it wasn’t just in your head.

_**“Do you understand now?”** _

Your mouth moved, but the words that came out were the creature’s.

 _“I— I think so. You’ve been, er, Eddie’s been like this the whole time?”_ This time it was your words that were in your head.

_**“For as long as you’ve known him, yes. Now if you’re done freaking out, Eddie needs our help.”** _

You’d almost forgotten Eddie was in trouble. ‘Almost’ being the key word.

_“Lead on. We’ll talk on the way. I’ve got about a million questions. Most importantly, what happened to Eddie?”_

You let the symbiote lead, relinquishing some control over your body. You raced back towards the bedroom, prying the window open effortlessly and leaping into the cool night air.

 _ **“We were attacked,”**_ the symbiote spoke in your mind this time. It was getting confusing having this shared headspace, yet at the same time it felt completely natural.  
_**“Caught off guard by a terrible noise, a siren maybe, and suddenly we’d crashed the bike. Men with guns show up. Target practice really. But then there was another noise, even louder. They had some kind of weapon. We were separated. When the noise finally stopped, Eddie was gone.”**_

You made your way to the rooftop, leaping and swinging between buildings with ease. The feeling of moving through your environment so easily was like pure adrenaline. You’d never felt more powerful in your life. No wonder Eddie seemed so fearless sometimes.

 _“Noise? What did noise do?”_ You leapt over a narrow street onto and adjacent rooftop, scaring the hell of some pigeons. You wondered how no one saw you, but in the dark of night you were naturally camouflaged. Not to mention, most people on the street weren’t watching over their heads.

_**“A loud enough noise is very bad. Lethal to us.”** _

_“Oh.”_

You moved in silence for a few moments, countless more questions racing through your mind but you were unsure how to ask them to the creature you were sharing a body with.

_“So, do you have a name?”_

_**“With Eddie, we were known as Venom.”** _

You would’ve chuckled if you’d had full control of your body. _“Venom, huh? You come up with that yourself?”_

_**“I’ll have you know it was a bit different where I come from.”** _

_“Don’t get me wrong, it’s kinda badass. Wait, when you say ‘where you come from—‘_

_**“Another planet.”** _

_“Yeah ok. It’s been a weird enough night, of course you're an alien.”_

Before the symbiote could respond, you were thrown off course by an ear-piercing sound. Literally, it felt like it was ripping through your body, threatening to tear you apart. A shriek filled the air and it took you a moment to realize it was yours.

Turning towards the sound’s source, you saw what appeared to be an armored truck racing through traffic. A soldier on top of the truck was wielding some kind of high-tech weapon. When another sound pierced through you, it was apparent that it was the source.

_“It would seem they found us first!”_

_**“That saves us half the work.”** _

That was certainly one way to view it. Luckily, whatever that weapon was, it wasn’t continuous. When the noise stopped, you lept down to the street below, landing right in front of the truck. With inhuman strength, you grabbed hold of either side of it, claws forming large gouges in the metal. The vehicle’s momentum pushed you backward until it grinded to a halt. As soon as it stopped, a squad of heavily armored soldiers came spilling from the back of the vehicle.

_“That gun’s gotta go first.”_

_**“Way ahead of you.”** _

Paying no mind to the soldiers, you pounced onto the roof of the vehicle, causing it to dent inward under your weight. You couldn’t help but enjoy the look of pure terror etched onto the soldier’s face as you towered over him. You tore the weapon from his grasp before he had a chance to fire another shot and threw it to the ground below. The sound of it shattering was immensely satisfying. Without hesitation, you picked up the tiny man by the throat and sent him flying into the side of a nearby building.

A shower of bullets pelted your body as the soldiers below formed into a defensive line. Their efforts were in vain as the bullets merely glanced off of you.

_**“Look at them. They’re lining up like a buffet.”** _

You knew exactly what Venom meant, yet you couldn’t bring yourself to hold back. The sheer destructive power you wielded simply felt too _good_.

You lept to the ground, landing right in the middle of the group of soldiers. Your claws tore through them like a knife through butter. One tried to duck behind a car and you were able to grab him with a single inky black tendril and yank him back to you. You were starting to feel like you’d lost control, not just to Venom necessarily, but to your own anger.

You effortlessly raised the soldier above your head and his screams reminded you of the buzz of a fly. That’s all he was to you; a puny bug, a nuisance to be destroyed.

The realization of what was about to happen hit you just in time.

_“Stop!”_

You let the man fall from your grasp and merely watched as he scrambled away.

 _ **“What are you doing?!”**_ Venom’s voice roared in your mind, clearly surprised by your own outburst.

_“You were going to eat him!”_

**_“Yes,_ we _were. That’s what_ we _do.”_**

_“Does Eddie normally let this happen?”_

__**“Eddie says we can only eat very bad people.”** _ _

“Well I don’t personally want to eat anyone.”

_**“You’re starting to sound like him.”** _

Before your argument could continue, you heard a shaky voice from behind you.

“Stop right there! Or— or I’ll shoot!” One soldier had made it past you, or perhaps had been waiting in the truck. Regardless, he was now standing next to the ruined vehicle with a gun aimed at a rather disgruntled-looking Eddie Brock.

The look in Eddie’s eyes was one of surprise and confusion. “Venom! How did you— who are you—?” He was silenced by the soldier a few paces behind him.

“Shut up!” His body was visibly shaking as he addressed you again, “If you want Brock to live, the symbiote comes with us!” The soldier’s voice shook like a scared child’s. His attempts at being threatening would be laughable if he didn’t have a gun trained on your now-defenseless boyfriend. You needed to act fast.

_“What are the odds we can reach this guy before he shoots?”_

_**“Zero.”** _

_“What are the odds we can protect Eddie before the bullet hits him?”_

_**“Almost zero.”** _

_“Well I guess there’s our answer.”_

You lunged for the space between the soldier and Eddie, time practically slowing down as you formed one arm into a shield around Eddie, the other reaching out for the soldier. As you just barely managed to block the bullet, your free hand sliced clean through the soldier, his body collapsing instantly.

Before anyone else could show up, you grabbed onto Eddie and swung as fast as you could toward the rooftops, not stopping until you were certain you were in the clear.

Eddie spoke up the second his feet hit the rooftop, “Okay Venom, who did you—“

Before he’d even finished the sentence, Venom’s form retreated and you were back in your own body. Eddie’s eyes widened in shock and he raced over to you, immediately wrapping his arms around you and holding you tightly.

“Oh my god. I’m _so sorry_. I never wanted you getting involved in any of this. Are you okay?” He pulled away when it became clear he was squeezing you too tightly, cutting off your breathing. Instead he cupped your face in his hands, looking you over for injuries like a worried mother. You loved your boyfriend dearly but sometimes he could get carried away.

“Am _I_ okay? What about _you_? You were the one that got kidnapped!” Leave it to Eddie to disregard his own well-being after having a gun pointed at his head.

 _ **“I’m fine as well, thanks for asking.”**_ You sighed and Eddie gave a half-hearted chuckle. He could tell by your reaction Venom had probably said something snarky, even if he couldn't hear him.

As finally relaxed, at least a little, Eddie's hands came to rest on your waist. “So... Venom huh?”

You shook your head softly, still coming to terms with the fact that this was all normal for Eddie.

“Yeah your friend is really something. Can you uh... take him back?” You didn't really know how this was supposed to work. Luckily, Eddie did.

In one swift movement, he closed the gap between you, wrapping one arm tightly around you. Before you knew it, you felt the familiar feel of his lips on yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, savoring this moment while it lasted. At the same time, you could feel Venom leave your body as he slid up your arms and returned to Eddie. You felt a momentary pang of loss as the symbiote’s unnatural strength faded away, leaving you vulnerable and all-too-human once more.

You pulled away to get some air but never left Eddie’s grasp. He tilted his head slightly as if listening to something before turning back to you with that smile that you adored so much.

“Venom says he likes you.”

You suppressed a laugh a pulled closer to Eddie, your head resting on his chest. Of course the alien symbiote liked you. The thought was strange, but it was nothing compared to the night you’d had. You were starting to think you could get used to this.

“What do you say we go home? I don’t think we’ll be seeing those mercs again anytime time soon. And besides,” Eddie leaned in close and his voice dropped to a whisper, “I didn’t forget about date night.”

Your cheeks went red and you did your best to hide your face. You felt Eddie laugh and resisted the urge to give him a firm punch on the arm.

“You’re sure we’ll be safe from those soldiers?” you asked.

Eddie leaned to plant a reassuring kiss on your head. “Don’t worry,” his tone seemed to drop almost imperceptibly, as if Venom’s voice intermingled with his own. “As long as _we’re_ around, you’ll be perfectly safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God the dialogue was such a pain to format. Hopefully it was clear who was speaking at any point!


	8. The Real Spider-Man (Peter Parker/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Here's a treat for you all.
> 
> (Also I'm posting this at like 1am so feel free to point out whatever errors there almost certainly are)

There was nothing quite like hearing the Ghostbusters theme from halfway down the block. The party was already in full swing. Flash really knew how to put on a show apparently. He may not be your favorite guy at school, but he wasn’t the worst. Besides, he invited both you and Peter to the party, so who were you to say no. 

You glanced over at Peter in the passenger seat. He’d tried to offer to drive but you weren’t going to let him anywhere near the wheel. You knew how his driving test had gone. It was a mystery how he’d passed. 

He was checking his makeup in the visor mirror. He’d dressed up as a zombie, with your help of course. You had to help him with the makeup. When he’d done it himself he looked less like a zombie and more like a sad clown. 

You were going dressed as a vampire, complete with a heavy old-fashioned cloak you’d somehow found at the thrift store and fake blood around the corner of your mouth. 

You’d tried to convince Peter to wear his Spider-Man suit but he refused, saying something about how it “wasn’t a toy” and wearing it to the party would be “irresponsible.” You were pretty sure he was just afraid Tony would find out. 

Since the party had already started, parking was slim and you had to park multiple houses away. You were grateful for the cloak as it was surprisingly cold outside. Peter saw you shiver slightly and took the opportunity to take your hand in his and move closer to you. 

“I don’t remember the last time Halloween was this cold,” he said, his breath just barely visible in the night air. 

“Yeah well lucky the party’s indoors, you dork.” You laughed and pushed him away playfully, though still holding onto his hand. You didn’t let go until you’d reached the front door of Flash’s house. 

“Look at you two! You’re like the undead duo over here.” Ned was the first person to greet you as walked in, dressed in an extremely detailed Luke Skywalker pilot costume that definitely couldn’t have been cheap. 

“Nice costume, Ned! You make that yourself?” You inquired, genuinely impressed by the work he’d put in.

Peter laughed before Ned could answer, “If by _‘make’_ you mean ‘show up on my doorstep a week before the party and beg to me to help him make a full Luke Skywalker costume from scratch’ then yeah, he _made_ it.” 

Ned looked taken aback, pretending to be offended, “I’ll have you know I did plenty of work on this suit myself.” 

“Oh sure,” Peter retorted. “I just did the sewing. So, you know, only 80% of the work.”

“Hey man, you know how I am with needles. Remember how close I was to failing Home Ec?” The two friends’ banter never failed to put a smile on your face.

Just then, you heard the familiar sound of your favorite Halloween song playing over the speakers and you nearly pushed Peter over on your way to the living room. 

“Keep up boys!” You shouted over your shoulder as you sprinted past Peter and Ned. 

The living room was packed full of costumed classmates dancing like their lives depended on it. You quickly threw yourself into the middle of the crowd, too excited to wait for your boyfriend. 

You found yourself falling into rhythm with the crowd, your body moving with the beat without you even having to think about it. At one point, you spun around and smacked face first into a familiar undead face. 

“Found you!” Peter laughed and you continued dancing, grabbing his hands and pulling him further into the crowd with you. You knew he liked dancing, though he rarely would dance in front of you. He claimed he looked dumb when he danced. You thought he looked cute though, all arms and no rhythm. 

“Come on, Pete. Dance with me!” Whenever you called him by his nickname, he was like putty in your hands and both of you knew it. He tried to look annoyed but there was a smile on his face he just couldn’t hide. 

The two of you danced for what felt like hours. You watched Peter as he slowly loosened up, letting himself really have fun for once. It was as if when the two of you were together, he could let loose and just be himself. You could’ve stayed like this the rest of the night if a certain figure hadn’t caught your attention. 

At the front of the room, someone had climbed on top of a table and started dancing. Peter’s back was to the person, meaning you were facing them. Even under the flashing colored lights, you would recognize that costume anywhere. 

Someone had dressed up as Spider-Man. 

Granted, it wasn’t a completely accurate costume. It looked a bit rough around the edges, a couple seams visible here and there and whatnot. Overall, though, it was still impressive. 

“Oh my god.” You stopped dancing and covered your mouth with a hand to stifle your laughter. Peter noticed you looking over his shoulder and turned around. 

“Is that—?” He looked dumbfounded. You couldn’t tell if he was flattered or freaked by the turn of events. 

Suddenly, ‘Spider-Man’ picked up a microphone and lifted his mask up over his mouth. 

“Is everybody having a good time tonight!?” His voice rang out over the speakers and even over the roar of the crowd, you immediately recognized it. 

It was none other than Flash Thompson. 

Yeah, he did invite you and Peter to the party, but he also invited literally everyone in your grade. You wouldn’t exactly call him and Peter friends. More like... rivals. You wondered what Peter thought about seeing him in the Spidey-suit. 

Peter let out a long exhale through slightly pursed lips, like he couldn’t think of what to say. He had one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his hip. 

“Hey, come on.” You grabbed Peter’s hands again, turning him to face you instead of Flash. “He’s got nothing on the _real_ Spider-Man.” You gave Peter a smile and he did the same. 

“Oh it’s not that,” he said, pulling you closer again. “Just weird, you know? Never thought I’d see other people dressing up like m— like _Spider-Man_.” 

“Well, he is a _hero_ , after all.” Peter’s cheeks flushed red as you spoke. “People look up to Spider-Man.” You leaned in close, not caring about the crowd around you. Peter hesitated, glancing around at your classmates before you brought his attention back to you and only you by planting your lips firmly on his. 

“Ow!” He jumped back and held up a hand to his lip while you just laughed. 

“Sorry. Fangs.” You removed the cheap plastic vampire fangs from your mouth and stuffed them in your pocket. They were started to bug you anyway. 

“Oh real funny,” Peter tried to sound disapproving, but it didn’t work so well when he was also laughing. He tried pulling you in for another kiss— without the fangs this time— but was interrupted when a plastic cup flew out of nowhere and hit the back of his head. 

“Get a room you two!” Michelle stood nearby, Ned at her side. She flipped the two of you off with a smirk on her face. You waved at her and returned the gesture. It was all in good fun, of course. You got along perfectly well with Michelle. In fact, you often enjoyed her... _unique_ sense of humor. 

You and Peter made your way over to their side of the dance floor, no longer in the crowded center of the room. Now that the four of you were in one place, you all returned to dancing as he music switched over to another of your favorite songs. 

———————

By the end of the night, a handful of partygoers had made their way to the front yard, including you and Peter. Ned and Michelle had wandered off again. It had gotten awfully warm inside, so people had started going outside to enjoy the chilly night air. The party was winding down, and the music wasn’t so loud now. 

You and Peter sat on the front steps, your cloak wrapped around the two of you as you rested your head on Peter’s shoulder. You wouldn’t admit it, but you were barely staying awake. You feared Peter might have to drive you home. 

You looked up at him, his makeup smudged and wearing off and his hair a tousled mess. You never wanted to stop looking at him. 

“Peter,” you whispered and he turned to face you. Before he could even respond, you swiftly closed the gap between you, pressing your lips to his, more gently this time. There was no one around, no one to interrupt you. After a moment, Peter’s lips moved in time with yours and you let out a faint hum. 

The cold air felt even colder when you pulled apart, missing the warmth of your boyfriend’s touch. 

“It’s getting late,” Peter whispered, still only inches away from you. 

“Yeah. I guess we should—“ You were cut off by a faint sound getting progressively louder. You turned to look down the street where it was coming from to see flashing red and blue lights. The sound was a police siren, and it was headed your way. 

“The cops? There wasn’t anything illegal going on during the party. You think we should run—?” You tenses up, ready to dart out of there until Peter put a hand on your shoulder reassuringly. 

“Wait hold on,” he narrowed his eyes, watching intently as the police cars approached at a rapid speed with no sign of slowing. As they got closer, you realized there was another the car in front of them. This one was swerving across the road, clearly ignoring all traffic laws. 

By the time the chase had passed by the house, Peter was already on his feet. You knew what he was going to ask before he even said anything.

“Here,” you tossed him the car keys. “Your suit’s in the trunk. Go get ‘em.” 

“You sure you’re okay here?” Ever the gentleman. He couldn’t go ‘superheroing’ without checking on you first. 

“I’ll be fine. I can hitch a ride home with Ned or Michelle if I don’t think I can drive. Now go!” You smiled and waved him off. 

“You’re the best!” With that, Peter darted toward your car up the street as the police sirens faded in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only recently discovered the video the video of Peter taking his driving test and may I just say, I would trust that boy with my life but not behind the wheel.


	9. God of Naps (Thor/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why isn't there more Thor/reader content out there? y'all are missing out on prime hugs. This is a short one, but I just wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't dead. It's been awhile oops
> 
> Based on this post: http://boundtoanandroid.tumblr.com/post/180707662315/im-so-tired-i-just-wanna-curl-up-in-thors-big

“Uuuuuuuuuugh.” You let out a long groan as you flopped face-down onto the sofa. It had been a long, annoying day and you wanted nothing more than to lay here and not move an inch for the next twelve hours. 

“Hello to you too.” Thor’s voice appeared next to you, the sofa creaking as he leaned over the back of it. 

“Sorry babe. Long day. Annoying people.” You reached an arm up, blindly flailing, your face still buried in the cushion. You looked up when Thor caught your hand, your fingers intertwining. 

“You look worse than I did that time I had to fight off a hoard of rampaging bilgesnipe.” Thor smiled and you couldn’t help but do the same. For the God of Thunder, he sure looked like a ray of sunshine. 

“I wish I could’ve seen that,” you yawned, your words becoming slurred. 

“I think it’s time for a nap,” Thor said, dropping your hand. You let your eyes close as you heard him move around to the front of the sofa. You assumed he was going to put a blanket or something over you, like the gentleman he is, but were startled when you felt yourself suddenly lifted up off the sofa. 

“Thor, what on Earth are you doing?” You laughed as you spoke and couldn’t help but hang on to Thor’s godly biceps as he carried you bridal style. 

“My love deserves better than the sofa, certainly. You deserve only the finest blankets and pillows this planet has to offer!” In his excitement, Thor tossed you lightly into the air maybe an inch or so. For him it was effortless, like tossing a pillow. You yelped and wrapped your arms tightly around his neck, preventing him from doing that again.

“I don’t think I’ve got that kind of money, Thor.” He stepped into the bedroom, still carrying you as he dropped unceremoniously onto the bed. 

“Then we’ll just have to make do, I suppose.” He leaned back against the pile of pillows, letting you go so you could get comfortable. You laid next to him, curling into his side and using his firm chest as a pillow. He wrapped his arms around you and you were in heaven. One arm wrapped around his waist, you basked in his warmth. Thor’s natural static started to make your hair frizzy, but you couldn’t care less.

Before your eyes could drift shut once more, you saw the sunlight quickly dim through the curtains. The steady sound of rain replaced the distant sounds of traffic outside, and now you truly wondered if you’d died and gone to heaven. All thoughts of your horrible day at work had long since vanished. 

“Better?” You barely registered Thor’s voice as you were very close to falling asleep. 

“Much,” the words came out as more of an exhale, but you knew you got the message across. You hummed in contentment and let yourself drift off, lulled to sleep by the drumming of the rain and the thunderous heartbeat of the one and only Lord of Thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna open up requests pretty soon I think if you head on over to my Tumblr, https://missing-marvel.tumblr.com  
> (sorry I couldn't figure out how to insert a link :/ )


	10. Doll (Noir!Spider-Man/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if Noir actually can’t see color or just doesn’t recognize individual colors so I’m going with the former. 
> 
> (Set after the Spider-Verse movie)
> 
> Also, this one does use female pronouns btw, I just wanted to be able to use 30's slang which is pretty much all gendered.

You almost didn’t hear the tapping at your window over your music. Luckily, the song ended just in time for you to catch the familiar sound. You quickly turned the volume down before hurrying to the window. 

You were greeted by the familiar black mask of Spider-Man, or more specifically, “Noir” as the other Spider-people had taken to calling him. You just called him Peter, however. 

“Evening, ma’am,” he said as you slid the window open. He removed his hat in a gesture of politeness. He was nothing if not a gentleman. 

“Evening, Peter.” You often mimicked his old-timey speech, albeit poorly. He found it endearing. He stepped inside, setting his hat on the windowsill gently. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Peter gestured to the paint-spattered apron tied around your waist. 

“Oh, no, of course not. Just a little painting is all.” You smiled a bit and ran a hand through your hair. You couldn’t see it behind the mask, but Peter couldn’t help but smile when you did. He was normally very serious, all grim and brooding, but he couldn’t help but brighten up around you. In all honesty, the ‘stern detective’ bit was mostly a facade. In reality, Peter could almost be considered _playful_ , though not nearly as much as his other dimensional counterparts. 

“Oh, a new painting? Can I see?” Peter was always eager to see your art, especially as you were working on it. Normally you didn’t like to show off your paintings, but for Peter you just couldn’t refuse. 

“Of course, but you’ll want to leave your coat here so it doesn’t get paint on it.” You waited as he took off his trench coat and placed it neatly next to his hat. Lastly, he took off the mask, leaving his black hair tousled in all directions. You failed to suppress a laugh, putting a hand over your mouth. He looked confused for a moment before realizing what was so funny. He ran a gloved hand through his hair to fix it as best he could. 

You made your way into the next room with Peter at your heels. The room was a mess; tarps covering the floor, paint covering the tarps, and miscellaneous art supplies scattered about. A lone shabby loveseat sat against one wall, the only real furniture in the room. An easel stood in the center of the room holding your current project. 

“Ta-da!” You gestured at your painting proudly. It wasn’t finished yet, but the clear shape of flowers was visible. You wouldn’t call yourself an ‘artist’ per se, but you certainly weren’t bad. You were just painting for fun, really. 

“Daisies?” Peter asked, peering over your shoulder. 

“They’re sunflowers, babe.” You raised an eyebrow at him, feigning offense. You put on your best pouty expression.

“Ah, I’m so sorry, doll. I thought they were white. They’re very light, that’s all.” You knew full well he couldn’t see what color they were, but it was adorable seeing him ramble on. He wrapped his arms around your waist softly and rested his his chin on your shoulder as you both looked back to the painting. “It’s gorgeous nonetheless. It belongs in a museum, I’d say.” 

You scoffed and reached up to ruffle Peter’s hair, only causing him to hold you tighter. “Such a charmer, you.” You both laughed for a moment before a peaceful quiet settled over the room. Your hands came to rest on Peter’s, who quickly intertwined your fingers together. You listened to the soothing sound of his breathing next to you as you scrutinized the painting. You didn’t even notice as he raised his head from your shoulder, his gaze drifting from the painting to you. 

You wished you could have this all the time; Peter holding you close, happy to see you making art even if he couldn’t see it all properly. Hell, you just wished he could be _here_ all the time. That was the problem with alternate dimensions, though. He couldn’t stay here forever or his body would basically disintegrate. He could visit fairly often, and he did, but you wanted more. You missed him every minute he was gone, and he clearly felt the same. Maybe someday they’d find a solution to this ‘dimension-hopping’ problem but until then, you’d just have to take what you were given. 

“Why so glum, dear? Did I say something?” Peter pulled away, looking down at you worriedly. You suddenly felt a chill without his arms around you, the room seeming much cooler than it had before. 

“Of course not, Peter. I just got lost in my thoughts, that’s all.” You knew your true meaning wasn’t lost on him. He was an investigator, after all. He always seemed to know what you were feeling. 

He let out a sigh and you noticed his shoulders slump. “I have an idea to cheer you up,” he said, taking your hands in his once more. “Let’s play the game again. You always enjoy that.” 

The game was one of your favorite things to do together. Being an artist made it all the more fun, but you didn't think Peter felt the same. “You hate the game. You said it makes you want to tear your hair out,” you said. 

“Now when did I say that?” Peter feigned ignorance. While he had said that particular phrase before, he didn’t actually mean it. The game was fun, most of the time, and it meant he got to spend more time with you. “Why don’t you show more on that telephone of yours this time?” Peter took a seat on the sofa, gesturing for you to join him. 

You didn’t hesitate to do so, having a seat next to him. You got comfortable, leaning into his side as you got out your cell phone. “What do you want to try first?” you asked. 

“Surprise me.” Peter began gently running a hand through your hair as you fiddled with your phone. By now he’d gotten used to the technology here in your dimension, though that didn’t mean he fully understood how it worked. You’d explained that it was phone and what the internet was and all that, but it never ceased to amaze him just how much that little gadget could do. 

You opened your internet browser and searched for the first thing you could think of. You opened a picture of a brown and white spotted horse. “Alright, what color is that?” You said, pointing at a brown area of the horse. 

Peter pauses to think for a moment, even attempting to zoom in on the picture as he’d seen you do before. After a few moments of fiddling with the screen and failing, you had to show him how again. He was thankful you weren’t facing him as the blood rushed to his cheeks, tinting them a slightly darker grey. 

“It’s uh... it’s red, I think. It’s not dark enough to be black.” He’d gotten better since his first visit to your dimension, but still not perfect. Since his dimension was completely monochrome, he couldn’t exactly see the colors here. You’d been the one to turn it into a sort of game. Sometimes, he would purposefully get the color wrong just to make you laugh. 

“Close,” you said. “It’s brown. They’re not far apart on the color spectrum.” 

This went on for some time. You looked up all sorts of different things, mainly plants and animals, and Peter was guessing surprisingly well. Eventually, you felt your eyes getting heavy and you couldn’t help but yawn. It had been a bit late when Peter showed up, and now it was definitely well past when you usually went to sleep. Between that, the warmth of Peter’s body heat, and the soft brush of his fingers through your hair, you were more comfortable than you’d been in a long time. You knew Peter could stay for a matter of days, so you weren’t worried about him leaving in the night. In the morning, he’d be right here with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd be writing fanfic for a character voiced by Nicolas Cage but here we are. Noir is just so underrated and needs more love.


End file.
